objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI Voting
Welcome to BFDI Voting! 'Warnings (If you get 2 warnings, You are going to be ''instantly permanently banned from editing, Don't edit if you are banned!) '''Kidsy128: 0/2 warnings (Editor) 'The events that can happen throughout this show.' At final 14: Teams At final 11: Merge and Points At final 7: No more points At final 4: Finale ''News '10.25.2014: Final 12!' 'Contestants' 'Host' 41500 Flain b.png|'Flain''' is the host. 'Red Team' ' Pizza.jpg|Pizza (Very nice) Picturescared.png|Picture (Nice) HotDog1.png|HD/Hot Dog (Super nice) Paper1.png|Paper (Ultimate Nice/Nice Hybrid) Lamp2.png|Lampy (A bit mean) cb.jpg|Cat Bed (Fans hate him and he is '''Meanest' contestant on BFDIV, ELIMINATED 14TH) Dead Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face (Fans Like Him and he's very nice) ' 'Blue Team' Pen Pose1.png|Pen (Fans insta-love him and he is Nicest of all of the time on this show) Bow 5.png|Bow (999% Nice, Pen is 1000% nice) Nintendo1.png|3DS? (A bit nice) Bugspray3.png|Bug Spray (Nice?) (Eliminated, 13th place) Lemonade3.png|Lemonade (Very nice) Bomby1.png|Bomb (Very very nice) Computery1.png|Computer (Very nice) Episode 1: Portions of all the hints Cat Bed: NFHERGOUFHGHFJORGHORL;JGLOFNGFLKNFG Flain: Challenge time. Whoever lays down for their team loses. GO! Blue team is still up. But 2 minutes later... 'Cat Bed lays down...' Red team lost because of that CatBed. Vote for one of these! Vote: Likes Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Lampy Cat Bed Yellow Face Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Lampy Cat Bed Yellow Face Episode 2: Cake at Stake! WOW!!! Flain: Time to CAKE AT STAKE. (Cake at Stake theme 1) Flain: Red team, You lose last time. If you get the cake, You are safe. We got 30 votes. The votes... Hot Dog wins the prize. Hot Dog: What's the prize? Flain: A win Token. Hot Dog: What's a '''win token'? Flain: A Win Token slices half of your votes. and as for you Cat Bed... you... are... Eliminated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '1st Eliminated Contestant' (Fling Cb to the Dark Cavern) The next challenge is to Watch BFDI. Most points for their team wins. (TIME FLIES) With 6-5 to win... The team that won is, THE RED TEAM. Bow did the best watching. She was immune. Pen was the 2nd best watcher. He is immune too. Vote any one off the Blues that are not immune. Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) 3DS Bug Spray Lemonade Bomb Computery Episode 3: Put Teardrop on Spikes! Elimination time. Votes: 9 (21 less than last time!!! D:) Let's see, Bug Spray, You are out! Bug Spray: NOOOOOOOOOO! (Fling BS to LOL) (in Locker of Losers) Bug Spray: This stinks. Cat Bed: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flain: Next is the whirling twister! Which team stays longest wins! The blue team has won, Next is to throw spikes at TD to kill her! The blue team has won, Vote! Vote: Likes Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Lampy Yellow Face Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Lampy Yellow Face Voting ends October 30 2014. Category:Camp Category:Camps Category:II Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:Pen Fans Category:Puffball Fans Category:Bow Fans Category:Bomb Fans Category:Pizza Fans Category:Nice people are Mean? Category:II(2) Category:Voting Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BOTO Category:BFIS Category:Object Shows made by others Category:Voting Camps